1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an animal waste collection and disposal apparatus and associated sub-assembly, and more particularly, to an animal waste collection and disposal apparatus which allows an animal owner to collect, temporarily store, and/or dispose of animal waste.
2. Background Art
Animal waste collection and disposal apparati have been known in the art for several years, and are the subject of numerous patents, including: U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,590 entitled xe2x80x9cDog Leash with Bag Container;xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,995 entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus for Retrieval and Disposal of Pet Fecal;xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,067 entitled xe2x80x9cAnimal Restraint Storage Receptacle;xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,547 entitled xe2x80x9cLeash;xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,192 entitled xe2x80x9cLeash and Attached Carrying Bag;xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,763 entitled xe2x80x9cDevice for Picking Up and Removing Dog Droppings;xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,017 entitled xe2x80x9cPet Leash with Integral Waste Bag Dispenser;xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,809 entitled xe2x80x9cPet Sanitation Article Attachable to a Leash Assembly;xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,330 entitled xe2x80x9cDevice for Picking Up and Containing Dog Excreta;xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,510 entitled xe2x80x9cHand Operable Scoop for the Collection and Disposal of Animal Excrement;xe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,260 entitled xe2x80x9cLeash-Holder Scoop for Animal Waste;xe2x80x9d all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,590 discloses a dog leash equipped with a container for containing a supply of plastic grocery bags for collecting pet excrement. The container is stitched to the leash just below the hand-loop of the leash. The container is of light-weight fabric or material, and takes its structure from being stitched to the leash lengthwise along the container. The open mouth of the container is wrapped around the leash and secured with Velcro.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,995 discloses a device for collecting animal waste. The device has an upright standing handle member equipped with a trigger which communicates through a rod in the hollow body of the handle with a lower compartment door assembly for collecting the animal waste. The lower compartment is equipped with a front door which is pivotally connected to the trigger through the rod member. The lower compartment houses a slidably mounted tray which holds a disposable bag member in which the animal waste is placed after it is scooped into the lower compartment. The trigger is also equipped with a locking mechanism to hold the door open while waste is being placed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,067 discloses an article-carrying receptacle for attachment to a leash which includes a body portion for holding articles placed therein while providing access to the contents thereof by a free hand of the individual holding the handle portion of the leash in a remaining hand. The receptacle is supportingly securable to the leash for use in a manner permitting one-hand operation of the entry closure by the free hand. In an embodiment the receptacle body portion is in the form of an elongated pouch, receivable in a position proximate a handle portion of a leash, or mounted directly thereto, in the longitudinal direction. A closable opening is provided along the length of the receptacle for accessing the interior thereof, positioned to provide access by a free hand of the individual. In another embodiment, a combination of a receptacle and a handle portion of a leash on which the receptacle is received includes a triangularly configured handle portion, having the shape of either a substantially isosceles or substantially right triangle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,547 discloses a leash for walking, running, and controlling dogs, cats, or even children. The handle of the leash is designed such that a holder can exert greater control over the dog, and the handle is simple, comfortable, economical, and secure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,192 discloses an animal waste carrying bag and leash for carrying articles such as pet waste, waste retrieval articles, bags, and personal belongings. The carrying bag may be attached to the pet leash or carried by hand. A name plate on the carrying bag provides identification of the owner and a fluorescent strip on the carrying bag provides for safer walking at night. The apparatus allows for a cleaner, more dignified way of transporting pet waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,763 discloses a device for picking up and removing dog droppings and the like including a pair of clamshell shaped members each having a concaved inner surface which face one another and are held for pivotal movement near spaced first side margins of the clamshell shaped members by a biased hinge connection therebetween. Elongated spaced arcuate fingers are formed into each clamshell shape member which extend from a second side margin to a central portion of each clamshell shaped member. Two opposing spaced handles each extend from the first side margin, when held and squeezed together, separate the second side margins defined by the spaced distal ends of the fingers. A flexible disposable bag of thin plastic is operably positionable between the opened clamshell spaced members. The bottom of the bag is placed furthest into the space therebetween while an open end portion of the bag is turned inside out and positioned against an exterior convex surface of each clamshell shaped member, including the fingers. Retaining loops formed at each corner of the open end of the bag supportively engage around holding tabs which extend in either direction from each end margin of at least one clamshell shaped member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,017 discloses an accessory for use with pets, particularly dogs, which has a leash of conventional construction to which is mounted to a preferably removable disposable bag dispenser which houses a roll of disposable bags dispensed through a slit in the side of the housing as needed for use in cleaning the pet""s waste. In the preferred embodiment a scoop is built integrally with the end of the dispenser housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,809 discloses a concealed pet waste disposal bag carrier which appears as a decorative bow when attached to a pet collar. The carrier includes two pouches each of which carries several plastic bags, each plastic bag being adapted for the sanitary retrieval and disposal of pet waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,330 discloses a device for scooping up and containing dog excreta for later removal comprising two engaging parts, one part of which serves as a scoop for use in scraping excreta into the hollow interior of the other part. A handle comprising two parts is provided which parts individually serve to each support a different one of the parts and when the parts are moved into engagement interlock to form a single handle for supporting the assembled device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,510 discloses a container which is formed from a pair of concave shell halves with each shell half having a small upper portion and a lower portion which is larger than the upper portion. The shell halves are connected by an integral hinge at their respective upper portions. The smaller upper portions are sized to be easily received in and encompassed by the fingers of a user. The lower portions are provided with straight edges which are disposed remote from the integral hinge. The shell halves are constructed so that they can be manipulated from their normally biased open configuration to a closed configuration about animal excrement. As the shell halves are so manipulated the straight edges scrape the animal excrement into the container. In one embodiment when the shell halves are in their closed configuration, the straight edges are in telescoping relationship and a locking structure is provided along at least the straight edges to lock the shell halves in their closed relationship thereby effectively sealing the container. In an alternative embodiment, the straight edges, when the shell halves are in the closed configuration, abut each other and a locking structure disposed on the edges of the shell halves locks the shell halves in their closed relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,260 discloses a leash-holder scoop for animal waste for collecting droppings while walking the pet on a leash by holding a plastic throw-away bag under the pet. The bag is removably secured to a bent tube attached to a handle having a leash latch pivoted thereon. The rim of the holder is narrow so that it can be used for picking up droppings. The bag holder is a round sleeve with a flat segment holding elastic fitting around the top of the bag and holding it against the sleeve.
While many of the above-identified devices do appear to provide a means for collecting and disposing animal waste, their configurations remain non-desirous and/or problematic inasmuch as, among other reasons, none of the above-identified devices appear to enable a user to inexpensively collect and dispose of animal waste without undesirable contact through, for example, a conventional plastic bag, which can be extremely grotesque. Other devices which remotely collect animal waste appear to be quite significant in size which can be very inconvenient during a walk.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, to provide an animal waste collection and disposal apparatus and associated sub-assembly which, among other things, remedies the aforementioned detriments and/or complications associated with the use of the above-identified devices.
The present invention is directed to a sub-assembly for use in association with an animal waste collection and disposal apparatus comprising: (a) a retaining member, wherein the retaining member is associable with a leash, and further wherein the retaining member is configured to retain a container for collecting and disposing animal waste; and (b) at least one fastener, wherein the at least one fastener is capable of securing the retaining member to a leash.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the retaining member comprises an inner peripheral geometry which is capable of substantially embracing the outer peripheral geometry of an associated container.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the inner peripheral geometry of the retaining member further includes a lining member for enhancing frictional securement between the retaining member and an associated container.
Preferably, the retaining member comprises a substantially circular inner peripheral geometry which is capable of substantially embracing the outer peripheral geometry of an associated container.
In accordance with the present invention, the inner peripheral geometry of the retaining member further includes a lining member for enhancing frictional securement between the retaining member and an associated container.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the inner peripheral geometry of the retaining member is adjustable.
In yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the at least one fastener releasably secures the retaining member to a leash.
Preferably, the sub-assembly further comprises a container releasably retained within the retaining member.
In accordance with the present invention, the container comprises a cup having a substantially circular outer peripheral geometry.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the retaining member is secured to a leash.
In yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the retaining member is pivotally attached to the leash.
The present invention is further directed to a sub-assembly for use in association with an animal waste collection and disposal apparatus comprising: (a) a retaining member, wherein the retaining member is configured to retain a container for collecting and disposing animal waste; (b) a rod, wherein the rod is associated with the retaining member and associable with a leash, and further wherein the rod is suspendable in a substantially vertical orientation from an associated leash; and (c) a fastener, wherein the fastener is capable of securing the rod to a leash.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fastener releasably secures the rod to a leash.
In yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the rod is pivotally attached to the leash.
Preferably, a rod end proximate the retaining member comprises a weighting member.
The present invention is also directed to an animal waste collection and disposal apparatus comprising: (a) a leash, wherein the leash includes a top surface and a bottom surface and two pegs spaced apart from one another; and (b) a retaining member sub-assembly, wherein the retaining member sub-assembly includes first and second connecting rods positioned between the two retaining members, wherein the first and second connecting rods are positioned between the two pegs, and wherein the first connecting rod is positioned above the top surface of the leash and the second connecting rod is positioned below the bottom surface of the leash.
The present invention is further directed to an animal waste collection and disposal apparatus comprising: (a) a leash, wherein the leash includes a top surface, a bottom surface, and an aperture having a substantially circular inner peripheral geometry; (b) a retaining member, wherein the retaining member is configured to retain a container for collecting and disposing animal waste; (c) a rod, wherein the rod comprises an outer peripheral geometry less than the inner peripheral geometry of the aperture of the leash, and wherein the rod includes an end which emanates from the bottom surface of the leash through the aperture, and further wherein the rod is suspendable in a substantially vertical orientation; and (d) a fastener, wherein the fastener is associated with the top surface of the leash and secured to the end of the rod which emanates through the aperture.